la creación de un shinobi
by dantrecx
Summary: Es la historia de un chico que se muda a un lugar normal pero un suceso inesperado lo hara volver de donde vino para derrotar a un enemigo que sera muy ágil Puede contener limon y un poco de palabras fuertes
1. el comienzo

Que tal raza espero que este fic se de su agrado y también es mi primer fic asi que disfruten...

Sant:un chico de 14 de cabello como entre negro y rojo y tiene un color de ojos azules y tiene un color de piel entre blanca y morena

Finn: un chico de 14 cabello rubio y tiene ojos azules piel blanca

Fiona: una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules y piel blanca y es hermana de finn

Marshall: un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes

Phoebe(la princesa flama): una chica de cabello rojo y ojos de color miel y piel blanca

Kimberly: una chica de pelo castaño ojos verdes y piel blanca

hora de aventura no me pertenece y también naruto o otra cosa que ponga en este fan fic

Estaba un chico durmiendo,hasta que un despertador sonó y marcaban las 6:00 am

?:aaah... ya es hora,voy a darme un baño

ese chico fue al baño,después de 15 minutos salió y rápido se vistió y bajó a desayunar

mamá de ?: siéntate sant que se te hará tarde el primer día de clases en tu último año de secundaria

sant: (sentándose) voy mamá

mamá de sant: (sirviendo el desayuno) ok...es tu primer día después de estar en japón varios años entrenando para ser shinobi

en ese momento sant se fue a la escuela

Sant:(caminando) es el primer día espero y no pase nada malo

el siguió su camino no tardó en llegar,vio que ya el salón donde le tocaba estaba ya en clases,vio el maestro a sant

maestro: tú debes ser el nuevo aaah... sant no?

sant: si

maestro:bien entra y presentate

sant entró y se presentó

sant: hola yo soy sant uzumaki

maestro: bien siéntate a lado de finn

rápido se sentó y finn se presentó

finn: hola soy finn mertens y el es mi amigo...

Jake:yo soy jake(chico de cabello rubio y ojos cafés claros)

Sant:hola ya saben quien soy

Finn:sí y ya que eres nuevo te invito a estar con jake y yo

Sant:si claro

las clases transcurrieron normal hasta llegar a receso,estaban 4 amigas hablando una era fiona,phoebe,Kimberly aunque le gusta que le digan kim y marceline(chica de cabello negro ojos verdes)

marci:y que me dicen del nuevo

Fiona:pues esta guapo pero no es mi tipo

Phoebe:tampoco es mi tipo y tu kim

Kim: ...

Bueno hasta la próxima y espero que les guste este fic y dejen su review


	2. algunas cosas

**Que tal raza les traigo este nuevo capítulo espero les guste y si me tardo en subir un capítulo es por la escuela bueno comenzamos "hora de aventura y naruto o otra cosa no me pertenece"**

* * *

**Kim: ...pues... si me gusto **

**Todas: lo sabíamos!**

**Kim: pero que ago!**

**Marci: la verdad primero es empezar a conocerse y después será otra cosa **

**Kim: ok...**

**En ese momento sonó el timbre y volvieron todos, las clases estuvieron normas hasta llegar a el fin de la clases **

**Finn: oye sant no quieres jugar fútbol a las 4 conmigo y jake en el parqué **

**Sant: mmm...claro porque no **

**Jake: bien nos vemos al rato **

**Finn: bien nos vemos **

**en ese momento sant empezó a caminar hacia su casa,cuando estaba caminando escucho a alguien pidiendo ayuda, fue a ver y vio que era chica que lo miraba de vez en cuando vio que la estaban asaltando **

**kim: déjame en paz **

**asaltante: dame todo lo que tengas preciosa **

**en ese instante el asaltante sintió un golpe, kim vio como sant le dio una patada **

**Asaltante: aaah... quien mierda eres**

**Sant: soy sant idiota**

**Asaltante: de acuerdo entonces muere **

**El asaltante lo atacó con una navaja pero santa se defendió con un kunai y lo desarmo y le puso a centímetros de su cuello **

**Asaltante: aaah... **

**Sant: mmm... eres débil ahora vete imbécil**

**el asaltante se fue rápido **

**Kim: sant gracias-le decía mientras lo abrazaba **

**Sant: de nada pero podrías dejar de abrazar**

**Kim: si perdón- le decía algo roja **

**Sant: bien mejor te acompaño a tu casa**

**Kim: claro...-estaba un poco más roja**

**En ese instante se fueron, caminaron unos cuantos minutos **

**Kim: no me presente soy Kimberly shen y ya se quien eres **

**Sant: lose jejeje-le decía con una sonrisa y la puso un poco roja **

**En ese momento kim se tropezó con algo pero sant la agarró del brazo y la jalo al momento de hacer eso sus labios se cruzaron, kim rápido se hizo para atrás tenía la cara roja y sant un poco rojo**

**Sant: aaah...perdón **

**Kim: no tranquilo tú no querías que cayera pero ya llegamos así que nos vemos **

**rápido kim se metió a u casa**

**Kim: no lo puedo creer lo que a pasado**

**las horas pasaron un poco rápido y ya eran las 4, en el parque estaba fiona, phoebe, finn, jake y sant, pero con fiona**

**Fiona: entonces lo que me dijiste hace tiempo es verdad **

**Phoebe: bueno... la verdad... es que si**

**Fiona: lo sabían!-decía con entusiasmo**

**Phoebe: sí pero que le digo**

**Fiona: pues... dile el 14 de febrero bueno aunque falta 3 meses pero pasará rápido **

**En ese momento finn llegó con sant pero ya se había ido **

**Finn: fiona ya es hora de irnos ya casi son las 6:30 **

**fiona: si cierto-viendo su celular- bueno phoebe nos vemos igual tu sant **

**en ese momento se fueron todos por su lado, los meses pasaron rápido todos hacían sus cosas pero sant entrenaba tanto su taijutsu y ninjutsu pero faltaban 4 días para 14 que pasara...**

* * *

**Bueno hasta qui el capítulo de hoy empezará un poco romántico pero después**

**viene la acción nos vemos y dejen su review**


	3. sucesos esperados?

**_Que tal raza les traigo este capítulo espero que les esté gustando la historia comienza con amor pero más adelante que no falta mucho viene la acción y comenzemos _**

**_"Hora de aventura naruto o otra cosa que utilice no me pertenece"_**

* * *

**_Era otro dia para nuestros personajes todos estaban arreglándose porque hoy phoebe tiene que hacer algo para fiona pasará algo inesperado y para sant y kim sigue normal las cosas, estaban todos nuestros personajes estaban en su convivio estaba normal hasta que... _**

**_Marshall: hablando por su celular- miriam mira terminamos porque la verdad te di una segunda oportunidad y la desperdiciaste- en ese momento marshall se volteó y se tropezó con fiona_**

**_Fiona: aaah ..._**

**_Marshall: perdón fiona no te vi _**

**_Fiona: no te preocupes _**

**_Marshall: (no me había dado cuenta que fiona es muy linda tal vez me da la oportunidad con ella) oye fiona no quieres algo de comer te invito_**

**_Fiona:mmm... si claro vamos_**

**_en ese momento fiona y marshall fueron por algo que comer, mientras con phoebe estaba nerviosa por lo que iba hacer estaba buscando a finn pero vio a kim _**

**_Phoebe: kim no tiene Visto un hallazgo _**

**_Kim: mmm... si esta con sant en donde siempre, vamos te acompaño _**

**_Phoebe: de acuerdo vamos _**

**_Caminaron hasta llegar adonde estaban, ahí estaban pero vieron a sant y... a ¿otro sant peleando? _**

**_phoebe: finn! Puedes venir por favor!_**

**_Finn: voy! - finn fue con phoebe_**

**_Phoebe: kim nos dejas solos por favor _**

**_Kim: claro amiga voy con... sant - en ese momento kim fue con sant_**

**_Phoebe: finn... quiero decirte q- _**

**_Finn: que me amas y que si quiero ser tu novio _**

**_Phoebe: co...mo supiste fi- _**

**_en ese momento finn la beso phoebe se quedó paralizada pero pronto empezó a mover sus labios, después se separaron para tomar aire _**

**_Finn: claro que sí phoebe que sere tu novio _**

**_Mientras con sant y kim, kim veía como sant peleaba con su clon de sombra primero con los puños y pies ya después con kunais hasta que el verdadero engaño al clon y lo atravesó y el clon desaparece en una nube de humo _**

**_Kim: eres muy bueno!_**

**_Sant: años de práctica de taijutsu _**

**_Kim: y que es el taijutsu...?_**

**_Sant: el taijutsu es pelea a cuerpo y 2 más que es son genjutsu que son ilusiones y también el ninjutsu que es el control de los 5 elementos que son "fuego,agua,viento,piedra y rayo_**

**_Kim: wow impresionante y que elemento controlas _**

**_Sant: viento, pero como máximo de elementos que podemos controlar son 3 pero es muy difícil controlar 3 asi que nada más controlamos 2 y por eso también controló el fuego_**

**_Kim: impresionante - en ese momento finn y phoebe regresaron _**

**_Kim: y como están - lo decía con una sonrisa_**

**_Phoebe: pues... feliz porque ya somos... novios - rápido kim la abrazo _**

**_Sant: quién te viera viejo _**

**_Finn: ya sabes como soy hermano jejeje _**

**_El convivió siguió y nuestros personajes siguieron divirtiéndose pero sant tenía un presentimiento muy raro de_** que**_ algo no muy bueno pasará... _**

* * *

**_Hasta a qui éste capítulo mas adelante viene lo bueno pero ya saben nos ve mos a la próxima HHasta la otra_**


End file.
